HELADO
by Youjibell
Summary: Marui said:: Quiero que que Kirihara me invite a comer helado a su casa. Cuando estemos solos y comiendo muchas cosas dulces quiero que se manche la cara con helado para así yo poder lamerlo y en ese momento el se sonrojará y me dará un dulce beso.


respuesta a la actividad

**por HOllymarU NekosaWa**

* * *

**Marui said::** Quiero que que Kirihara me invite a comer helado a su casa. Cuando estemos solos y comiendo muchas cosas dulces quiero que se manche la cara con helado para asi yo poder lamerlo y en ese momento el se sonrrojará y me dará un dulce beso.  
(700 palabras)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **Helado** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Tres de la mañana, y aun no podía dormir, era el colmo… se supone "eso" no debía pasar, al menos no ahora que ya me había "desahogado en el baño" malditos sueños húmedos. Pero que mas daba, me levante de puntitas y caminé hasta el pasillo con el mayor sigilo, abrí el refrigerador hasta llegar a aquello que buscaba. Al menos eso por ahora calmaba mi afiebrada cabeza… un gran bote de helado de fresa; sin duda mi cabeza no da para más.

Tres cucharadas sin ver el contendido y solo puedo llegar una conclusión cuando metí la cuarta cucharada y no salió nada, ¡qué el mundo conspira en mi contra! No hay mas helado de fresa. Suspiré resignado, qué más da. Fue en ese instante en el que, sin duda mi mente se prendió. Tomé el teléfono, a las tres con quince de la mañana y le marqué. Dieron casi cinco tonos; después de todo debía de dormir aquel sujeto. Aun así por su culpa no podía dormir, pues ¡entonces que él también sufriera!

Al fin contestó su voz se escuchaba adormilada, y me causo un poco de gracia casi pude jurar que estaba bostezando. No me lo imagino durmiendo y con pijama, siempre se ve tan activo a él en serio nunca se le acaban las energías, ni en mis sueños.

-bueno… ¡quien habla a estas horas!- su voz molesta seguramente soñaba en derrotar a Yukimura jaja y no quería despertar-

-no tengo helado- resople con un poco enojo conteniéndome las ganas de reír después de todo, el debía estar muerto de coraje

-qué demonios… ahh ¿Bunta sempai?- escuche su refunfuño, luego su espasmódico silencio acompañado de un suspiro de resignación

-pues quien mas- ahora si medio reí, el ojiverde a este punto de la conversación ya se debía de haber parado de la cama a ver si había amanecido.

-pero si son las 3 de mañana- escuché su llanto y luego le corregí

-error 3:17 am y no hay helado en mi nevera y yo me preguntaba, quien vive a una cuadra y tiene helado en su nevera.

-¡no esperes a que te lo lleve hasta tu casa! Además, no puedo salir no hay nadie más que yo en mi casa- casi pude imaginarme su entrecejo fruncido, hasta que entendí; nadie en su casa.

-Voy para allá- me puse unas pantuflas de conejito y en menos de 5 minutos llegue a su casa En cuanto lo vi, sonreí. Era la primera vez que lo veía en pijama, entonces recordé, había salido de mi casa, con un short y una playera rayada ¡con las pantuflas de conejito!

-pero si es el traga dulces en pijama- fruncí en ceño enojado y entre a su casa, esperando que nadie más me viera, luego recordé, a las 3 de la mañana nadie estaría por ahí.

-deje el helado en la mesa me iré a dormir- dio la vuelta, ignorándome a mí y al helado.

- pero, me vas a dejar aquí a comerlo solo- lo mire con mi patentada mirada borrego a punto de morir, que fácil se podía manipular a este niño

-está bien me serviré contigo un poco- tomó el helado y lo sirvio en dos pequeñas tazas con mala gana, se sento en la sala justo al lado de mi. Hace un poco de calor aquí, o soy yo. Pero ver a ese chico mal encarado con la cuchara en la boca me da un poco de risa, espero que eso cambie y valla que sé cómo hacerlo quitar su débil pero molesta indiferencia. Tomo un poco de helado y lo meto en mi boca para luego

-humm- el sonido es suave pero tuve justo lo que quería lograr, su cara mirándome directamente.

-que ruidos tan extraños haces- me dice con un sonrojo y mirando al helado, es entonces cuando sus nervios lo traicionan y come rápidamente para según él irse a la cama. Grave error.

-espera – lo sostengo de la mano justo antes de que huya, es el momento de atacar.- tienes helado en los labios- ese es el momento está totalmente paralizado cuando me ve acercarme a él, tomó su barbilla y lo veo a los ojos, puedo contornear sus labios con el dedo índice y puedo quitar el helado que hay alrededor con extrema tranquilidad para luego meter mi debo en los labios y probar el helado que había quedado del los labios de Akaya. fue entonces que con la leve luz de una lamparita de la sala de Kirihara vi su cara roja. Con eso me consolaba para poder dormir. Al menos no le era completamente indiferente, sonreí y estaba dispuesto a irme.

Tal vez llegue a dar tres pasos, no estoy seguro pues enseguida estaba de nuevo en el sillón literalmente fui llevado hasta allá, para mi suerte Akaya había sido el responsable, ahora estaba sobre de mi con el bote de helado y una cuchara…

Estoy seguro que esa sonrisa ya la había visto antes, en mi sueño con él. Al menos sus labios fríos y dulces son mejores que en mi sueño… lástima que ahora tenga tanto sueño y no piense en otra cosa más que en dormir en sus brazos. ¡maldicion!

fin.

* * *

PD1 ... si se pregunta que paso despues... Bunta se quedor dormido con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca,mietras que kirihara se kedo espasmado al ver que habia sido maratonicamente ignorado...lo iba jalonear para que s despertara, pero de conmovio al verlo dormir... asi que se hizo aun ladito y durmieron jutos jajaja...

PD 2... era eso o un mega lemon k no alzanzo a salir por k eran muy pocas palabras...

PD 3... maldito conteo de palabras.. ¬¬


End file.
